


take a look at that lawman

by sabraneadaz



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manchester, Marriage Proposal, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz
Summary: A collection of Life on Mars flash fic - ratings and pairings will differ chapter to chapter! See first chapter for contents.
Relationships: Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/gifts).



> can you believe that it has been 15 years since i first watched life on mars and this is the first thing ive written for it? amazing

Chapter 1: contents

Chapter 2: [a distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710978/chapters/70392279#workskin), T, Gene/Sam

Chapter 3: [topsy-turvy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710978/chapters/70470696#workskin), M, Gene/Sam

Chapter 4: [fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710978/chapters/70521342#workskin), T, Gene/Sam

Chapter 5: [promise me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710978/chapters/70522707), M, Annie/Sam


	2. a distraction (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on tumblr: 'I can't believe you told them you were my fiancé'. 
> 
> See the drabble on tumblr [here](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/post/640066668443385856/hello-for-the-drabbles-if-youre-up-to-it-sam).

"Sam!"

Sam had already slipped into the corridor, and so Gene's reprimand was just an acrid hiss at his back.

"Oi, Tyler!"

Knowing exactly what had put a bee in the guv's bonnet, Sam turned and grabbed the camel coat sleeve reaching out for him, hauling Gene past a heavy oak door into a small study. 

With a last furtive glance into the corridor and a pointed refusal to acknowledge the looming giant behind him, Sam carefully pushed the door to. The carpet was plush and the hinges well oiled, and it closed soft as anything. Smith had expensive taste.

"What-" the gruff, grating voice said behind him - 

"-the 'ell-" 

-Sam turned to see Gene's mouth cut in a scowl, large palm grasping his sleeve where Sam had pulled him -

"-do you think you are doing!?" 

His voice was thunderous, a proper roar against the quiet of the study, and Sam narrowed his eyes at him even as he shoved past the guv and around the back of the desk.

"Creating a distraction," he said, levelly, and then there were two hands on his collar, hauling him away from the computer keyboard and up against the half-panelled wall. 

He couldn't help but laugh. 

"What now!?" Gene hissed at him, furious eyes blazing. 

Sam laughed harder, putting his own hands over Gene's with a soft touch.

"Thinking about how we met," he replied. 

Gene's scowl only grew and he pressed Sam harder into the wall.

"Don't get all pansy-arsed on me now, Tyler - what the 'ell are you doing, I cant believe you! Telling them I'm your -"

His blue eyes shifted furtively behind him, and he hissed, "- fiancé!"

"It's 2020, guv-" 

"I couldn't give a bird's saggy tits what year it is Tyler - DON'T make me out to be a nancy!"

With that he stormed across the room, ripping open the drawer of a filing cabinet and pulling out folders with no regard to their order.

"You'll get us caught making a mess like that," Sam reprimanded, sitting in the desk chair and resuming his work searching through the computer's contents. 

"Gene Hunt rips down doors and arrests bastard thieves like Smith! Gene Hunt does not spy on his bloody porn history like a jealous housewife!"

"And," Sam continued, ignoring his irate DCI, "it was your idea for us to go undercover at a swinger's house together, what the hell did you expect?"

At that Gene stopped, palms flat against the wooden cabinet before him. His left ring finger was conspicuously bare to Sam's gaze, but he suspected he might discover a gold band inside Gene's wallet if he cared to look.

(He wouldn't wear it on a chain - along with searching computers, picking locks, and following proper police procedure, wearing a necklace was firmly in 'pansy' territory.)

'Shut up, Sammy boy," Gene said, rasping voice softer now. 

You can take the guv out of the 70s, thought Sam, but you can't take the 70s out of the guv. 

"Think about it, guv, we're at a swinger's party, we need to disappear for a minute or two, thinking we're newly engaged gives us them a reason not to look for us." 

Sam sent a couple of documents demonstrating Smith's blindingly obvious money laundering to the printer under the desk, sending a silent thank you to whatever damned deity had brought him back to the future. And as much as Gene was a pain in his arse he was grateful his guv had followed him back too. 

He could feel Gene's ire cooling across the room.

"Got us the evidence," Sam said brightly, flipping the freshly printed paperwork onto the desk top. 

Gene looked up and left the destroyed cabinet behind him without so much as a token tidy-up, snatching up the papers with a cursory glance. 

"Good one, Sammy boy, now let's take down this bastard!"


	3. topsy-turvy (M)

Everything in Sam’s life was topsy-turvy. Once he was a play-by-the-book 00s DCI with a long-term girlfriend and perfect record. One Vauxhall to the head and a sentient telly clown later and he’s almost as bent as the rest of the coppers in the 70s, ethics thrown to the wind along with forensic technology and heterosexuality.

The Sam of several years ago would dob a fellow DCI in to the Super at the first whiff of misconduct.

The Sam of several years ago wouldn’t be caught in the local’s loos with his superior officer’s hand down his pants.

“Sorry, am I boring you?” Gene asked. He squeezed his hand a little tighter around the base of Sam’s dick, and Sam’s head collided with the wall.

“Just thinking,” Sam breathed. His eyelids fluttered down when Gene’s thumb pushed against the head of his dick.

“Well _don’t_ ,” Gene admonished.

Sam couldn’t help the stupid smile spreading on his face.

“Wouldn’t be caught dead getting off with any of me old Supers,” Sam said.

“Why not? They all ugly back in Hyde?”

“Yeah…” Sam said noncommittally. He grasped Gene’s forearm.

“You flatter me Sammy-boy,” Gene remarked, sarcasm dripping from his every word, “are you gonna come any time soon or am I gonna end up with a right arm like Muhammad-bloody-Ali!?”

“Sorry, guv,” Sam said, snapping back into the moment with a jerk of his hips. He could feel the arousal building at the base of spine. “When I was DCI I’d’ve had you fired for assault the moment you stepped into the office,” Sam muttered hysterically, face pressed against Gene’s neck as he spiralled higher and higher.

“What is this, threaten the guv day?” Gene asked with his usual talent for missing-the-entire-bloody-point, “I’ll have you bloody fired for insubordination, Doris, unless you get your bastard rocks off-“

Sam shuddered and came over Gene’s hand, throaty laugh consumed by a groan muffled in the collar of Gene’s coat.


	4. fireworks (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt on tumblr](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/181564388820/new-years-prompts):
> 
> 'Person A complaining about how they’ve never had a New Year’s kiss before so Person B surprises them with a kiss when the clock strikes midnight.'

Surprisingly, this wasn’t even the worst New Year’s Eve Sam’d had. His worst New Year’s was back when he was a beat cop in ’96 doing the rounds in the gay village. Some bloke thought he’d start off his new year with a round of gay bashing, but the night ended with him locked up for GBO and Sam locked up in hospital.

Of course, crouching under the lowest flight of piss-stained stairs in a brutalist multi-storey wasn’t Sam’s first pick for a celebration either.

“You’d think these thieving bastards could take one bloody night off for the New Year,” Gene hissed. His voice carried up the stairwell and Sam gestured maniacally at him to keep it down.

The voices stopped. Sam strained his hearing, a palm flat on Gene’s shoulder in warning. Not a whisper of clothing or the shuffle of rubber soles.

Then suddenly the echoing thump of the heavy fire exit door banging shut.

Sam flicked on his radio. “Ray, targets have exited the stairwell out the twentieth story fire exit, North side. Rest of the Unit on standby.”

A brief ‘Roger that’ crackled through the radio, accompanied by the rev of an engine before it cut back out to silence.

Gene made to stand up but then a distant door opened somewhere above them, heels and giggles clattering their way down a few flights and out another door.

“Come on, let’s make this arrest then get to the pub,” Gene grumbled, standing up at last and shaking out his stiff legs.

Sam leant back against the stained wall behind him with a tired sigh. “Only thirty seconds till the new year, guv,” he pointed out.

Gene checked his watch and sniffed. “Bit crap as celebration go, eh, Sam. No worries, we’ll find you a nice bird to have it off with, bring in the new year with a bang.”

Gene held out his hand and Sam took it with an eye roll.

“God, I haven’t had a new year’s kiss since Maya- ah-!”

Gene’s fierce lips on his stole her name from his throat. Distantly, he heard the civs on the street counting down from five, whooping and whistling and cheering as Gene’s lips parted his. Somewhere on the twentieth floor Ray was no doubt boxing in the gang, Chris on hand as backup, and sure enough sirens screamed their way into the car park around them in chorus with the fireworks.

Gene pulled away.

“Who the ‘ell’s Maya when she’s at home?” he asked, dropping Sam’s hand with little ceremony.

Sam choked. “Guv-“

Gene leaned back in and kissed him once more, an intense look on his face. “Shut up, Sam.”


	5. promise me (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/169973688302/nsfw-dialogue-prompts) on tumblr: 
> 
> “You have to promise me that we won’t be boring and have less sex if we get married.”  
> “Of course, I’m pretty sure getting married means more sex.”

Sam slumped back into the mattress. He was panting hard. Sticky hair plastered his forehead and a bead of sweat glistened in the centre of his chest.

Annie lay next to him, glorious in her nakedness even on his creaking, ancient bed. She was entirely naked, as was Sam, aside from a delicate chain around her neck and a classy silver band on her finger.

He did it properly, of course, took her out for a nice dinner the other side of the city to Nelson’s so they wouldn’t run into anyone else post-shift. Had a few drinks at the nearest pub, both getting suitably merry from the combination of good food and wine, then walked off the buzz in the cool evening air.

When they got to the car Sam stopped in front of the passenger-side door, lowered himself to one knee, and, well, proposed.

That Annie had smiled with joy and said yes was expected, and wonderful. That Annie had hustled him into the car with a straightforward ‘your flat is closest’ was the best kind of surprise.

“Sam,” Annie said.

Sam blinked, realising he’d been staring at her as he thought, his hand somehow bridging the gap across the pillows between them to curl into her hair. Annie had her cheek resting in her palm, and was tracing the veins along Sam’s forearm. Her legs were long, pressed together as she lay on her side, a stark contrast to earlier when she’d pressed Sam back against the headboard and settled herself on his thighs.

“Sam, promise me one thing,” she said, eyes gleaming.

Sam smiled at her mischievous look. “What?”

“You have to promise me that we won’t be boring and have less sex if we get married.”

Sam laughed and rolled over to face her properly, their mouths a mere inch apart.

“I’m pretty sure getting married means more sex,” he pointed out.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said, and caught his mouth in a kiss.

With a satisfied sigh, he rolled on top of her, kissing her indulgently, slowly, deeply.

“Let’s make a start then,” he said.


End file.
